Well, Would You Look at That
by ladylezelia
Summary: 'Dear Kid, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul and I have gone to play bingo! Be back by at least one o'clock. Two club sandwiches are in the fridge for you. -Liz' The note was the first thing Kid saw as he trudged downstairs. Liz, Tsubaki, Patty, Black*Star, and Soul desert Maka and Kid for the night. What are we going to do? T to be safe.


**I do not own any characters from the Soul Eater franchise.**

'Dear Kid,  
Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul and I have gone to play bingo! Be back by at least one o'clock. Two club sandwiches are in the fridge for you.  
-Liz'

The note taped to the stainless steel fridge in the Gallows Mansion was the first thing Death the Kid saw as he trudged into the kitchen, fatigue still eating at his eyelids.  
"What time is it?" He pondered aloud. He checked the clock on the oven. It was eleven o'clock. Groaning, he clutched his forehead. It was awfully numb. That, however, caused him to pace back and forth questioning his mind's numbness.  
"Is it symmetrically numb? What if one half of my head is numb only? What if-" he face planted onto the marble floors.  
"SHIT! OW, OW, OW!"  
Kid pushed himself up.  
"Those club sandwiches sound good..." He pulled the fridge open only to see Black*Star's signature squirted in ketchup and a jug of beer. "What a symmetrical bottle..." Kid chirped, holding the glass bottle up by both of its handles.

Maka Albarn stood at the kitchen sink washing dishes peacefully until the clatter of glass breaking startled her.  
"Hello? Soul, is that you?" Maka dried her hands and walked into the small hallway seperating the rooms cautiously. A slurred, zombie-like groan bellowed in her room, sending a scared feeling through her body.  
"H-hello?" Maka's hands trembled as she cracked the door open. She arched her brow and pushed it open all the way as she saw the figure in her room was none other than...

Soul Ea- wait.. Death the Kid?

"Kid-kun, what are you doing here?" Maka questioned while tilting her head to the side. Kid only laughed hazily.  
"We're gonna get drunk toooodayyyy~"  
When Kid began flailing his arms around with the large beer jug in his hands, Maka hurried to snatch the jug away from him.  
"No, Kid! You're drunk. Stop it. Just lie down, okay?" Maka pushed him over to the bed. Kid raised his eyebrow.  
"I'm not drunk. But it would have been fun to get drunk, right?"

"N-no!"

"Why?"

"Have you seen my idiot dad, you.. you idiot?!" Maka pounced onto the raven haired boy, shaking him by his shoulders. "Have. You. Noticed?!"  
Kid shifted underneath Maka. The tension in the air grew awkward, considering their position; Kid was lying on the bed, Maka was sitting on top of him holding his shoulders, and their faces were literally inches apart. Maka blushed, pulling her face away.  
"I'm so sorry Kid-kun! I'm so sorry, really! I mean i- mmf!"  
Kid curled his arms around Maka's neck and forced her down, closing the gap between them. Maka choked on her breath for a second before kissing him back. Kid pulled her down a bit more and Maka held his shoulders tighter. Kid licked her bottom lip. Maka opened her mouth slightly.  
Kid pulled away and went down to Maka's neck. He kissed her neck and continued down to her collarbone and began nipping her neck lightly.  
"Oh my, Kid-kun," Maka whispered. Her back arched slightly. Kid smiled against her neck. Maka struggled to remove herself from the boy. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. But.. just to verify... are you sure you're not a little tipsy?"  
Kid laughed and shook his head.  
"It's fine, it's fine." He adjusted himself so he was lying horizontally rather than vertically across Maka's bed. Maka lied down next to him.  
"I kinda enjoyed that, y'know," Maka murmured. Kid laughed.  
"That's what they all say," He said. He took Maka's hand in his and held it to his chest. Maka rolled over to face him. Her cheeks tinted pink as she nuzzled her head into his chest. Kid circled his arms around her waist and presses his head down on hers.  
"Should I get the beer jug?"

"Yeah."

"The damned woman cheated me!"  
Liz slapped Soul with her studded metallic handbag.  
"Shut up, Soul! You were a number off, so friggin' what!" She hissed. Soul crossed his arms and pouted.  
"It's not my fault," he said. "That old hag sitting in front of us probably switched cards while we were in the bathroom!"  
Liz rolled her eyes. "Save it for the Gallows, Soul."  
"Wait, can we stop at my apartment first? I have to get my iPhone."  
"Sure, whatever." Liz said.  
"APARTMENT, AWAAAAAAAAY!" Black*Star ran by with Patty on his back, along with Tsubaki chasing after the two. Liz and Soul deadpanned.

Soul dropped his keys as he pulled them out the pockets of his jacket. He bent over and picked them back up.  
"Hurry up, Soul. I gotta pee!" Liz complained. Soul growled as he unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in. Liz pushed past everyone and dashed to the bathroom.

"HOLY CHIZ, BRO."

"What? What, what, what? Is it a giraffe?" Patty cooed, running over. She reacted the same way as her sister.  
"WHAT? WHAT? BITCHES, LET YOUR GOD SEE." Black*Star shoved everyone aside. Soul followed him. Tsubaki let out a quiet, "What's going on?" but nobody paid attention.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING..." Black*Star shouted. Kid and Maka were lying in the secluded tub in the bathroom, the showerhead spraying water on them. Kid had his iPhone on the counter and was blasting Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke. He was underneath Maka and was stripped down to his pants only. Maka's skirt and vestwas removed and her clothes were thrown towards the sink. A tiny bridge of saliva hung between their lips.  
Tsubaki crawled past Liz, Patty, Soul, and Black*Star and gasped.  
"Well, would you look at that!"


End file.
